


A Day in the Life of Matthias Through Brother Methuselah's Eyes (For Week 1)

by supermel



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermel/pseuds/supermel
Summary: Methuselah thinks about a fairly normal day in Matthias's life.





	A Day in the Life of Matthias Through Brother Methuselah's Eyes (For Week 1)

It had been a long day for the young mouse with all the searching through Abbey Records and trying to translate some of them. He had been excited that old Brother Methuselah had agreed to teach him Loamscript. Especially since Brother Methuselah had only taught two maybe three other creatures the old way of writing. The young mouse seemed to love anything that was historical, especially the history of before Redwall Abbey and the history of one of its founders, Martin the Warrior. Old Brother Methuselah even noticed that the youngun' had the gift of tongues it seemed. Well, at least for some languages. The young mouse did struggle with mole speech sometimes, but he was very eager to learn such things. 

At least Matthias was not like that dozy badger student he had had seasons back. It was as if Matthias could not get enough of Loamscript and Abbey history. The only thing that bothered many of the elders, other than Brother Methuselah, was the fact that Matthias kept exploring the history of Martin the Warrior. Methuselah did not mind though. In fact, he thought Matthias was destined for something more than being a brother of the Abbey and that it was his duty to help Matthias figure it out. Even if neither of them knew what it was.

Ever since Abbey School Matthias had taken an interest in the Abbey history, much to Abbot Mortimer's displeasure and objections, Matthias was specifically interested in the battles and Martin the Warrior's life as a warrior and not as a brother of the Abbey. That did not stop Methuselah from helping Matthias in finding his place in the Abbey. It was fun helping the young mouse explore the Abbey records and going against the Abbot's wishes. The upside was that Matthias was reading, writing, and learning as he explored the records for Abbey history. Many of the youngsters about Matthias's age that were novices did not want to be stuck in a crowded, book filled, study on a nice day. Methuselah did not blame them, even he and Matthias liked to spend nice days outside. Usually when outside Matthias was reading a book, helping Brother Alf fishing, playing with the dibbuns, or doing something with his friends that were visiting from Mossflower. Like that pretty, young Fieldmouse maid, Cornflower.

Those two were inseparable whenever the Fieldmouse family was visiting the Abbey. They did many things together like exploring the dormitory attic, swimming in the Abbey pond, and many other things. Cornflower and Matthias were the best of friends, but they never let that get in the way of doing their chores and helping around the Abbey. It would not even surprise Methuselah if Matthias decided to not become an Abbey brother and married the pretty little Fieldmouse. In fact, Methuselah thought it might be possible as Matthias became of age, for the young mouse to fall in love with a pretty, young Fieldmouse. But no one knows the future for certain, and Brother Methuselah knew that better than anyone.


End file.
